Unspoken Confessions
by pandaleopard333
Summary: The sort-of-sequel to Unspoken Rule! This is how Ichigo and Rukia's relationship began and why silent love confessions are best.


**PL333:**

Here it is!

The sort-of-sequel to Unspoken Rule!

Thank you for loving the first one.

I hope you'll love this one just as much. ^_^

(And: I don't own Bleach.)

* * *

Unspoken Confessions

"What about you, Kuchiki-san?"

I looked at Orihime with curiosity. "What about, Inoue?"

We were in the middle of our lunch break, the girls - Inoue, Arisawa, Honsho, and I - sitting under the shade of a tree.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Inoue asked me.

I looked at the faces of my school friends before I looked up to the top of the school where the boys were eating.

Ichigo was leaning against the railing talking to Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Catching my gaze, Keigo jumped emphatically as he waved. "Um, nothing really. I'm free all weekend."

"Really?" Arisawa-san asked, picking through her food. "I thought you would be doing something with Ichigo."

I shook my head. "I think he has some plans with Renji."

"He does?" Tatsuki asked.

"That's what he said." I responded.

Plans he refused to tell me about regardless of how much I begged.

_"Oh, Ichigo!" I shouted before he could step out of his bedroom door, looking up from the shojo I was reading._

_"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to me._

_"The brand new Chappy movie came out yesterday, I was wondering if we could go see it this weekend." I told him._

_"What makes you think I would see that lame movie even if I didn't have any plans?" Ichigo complained, scratching his head._

_"Hey!" I exclaimed as I threw my shojo in his direction, missing on purpose._

_"Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Ichigo yelled__._

_"Chappy is not lame," I retorted, picking my book up and asked, "You have plans?"_

_"Yeah." he replied. "Renji and I have some training to do at Urahara's and then we have some other things to do."_

_I gave him a nod, hiding my disappointment in my lack of Chappy. "Fine. But if you haven't come out stronger than when you began, you'll regret it for making me miss Chappy."_

_Ichigo scoffed, flicking my forehead. "When have I ever not become stronger?"_

_I pulled his hand away from my face. "Never," I responded sincerely as I thought back to all of Ichigo's previous training sessions._

_"Right, so don't worry." he stated firmly._

_I let out a light laugh, my book on Ichigo's desk. "It's hard to not worry about a bakamono."_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You worry about me?" The corner of his mouth were curved up, a shadow of a smile teasing his lips._

_"Of course not," I immediately protested, ignoring the flush rising in my body. I would never admit I did worry about him. "I worry about everything stupid; they lack intelligence."_

_Ichigo scowled the tease fading. "I was smart enough to save your ass."_

_I rolled my eyes. "So what are you and Renji going to do afterwards?"_

_Ichigo shrugged and sighed. "Don't worry about it."_

_"You aren't going to tell me?" I arched an eyebrow at him. _

_He shook his head, "Nope."_

_I glared at him, clenching my fists together. I brought one up, aiming straight for Ichigo's chin. He flinched slightly, bringing up one hand to deflect my punch. He kept his eyes wide open as he was waiting for the impact, looking right into my eyes. _

_I paused millimeters before I made contact with the faint orange stubble on his chin, his amber eyes stunning me as my mind blanked on any conscious thoughts._

_His eyes widened, stunned by the pause._

_I looked at him with a blank face, trying to not show a sign of my mental lapse. Even if I could comprehend my own feelings, it wouldn't be something expressed so easily. My hand uncurled slowly, flattening as I pulled it away. _

_"Fine," I spoke evenly, "I don't need to know."_

_Ichigo looked at me with wide confused eyes, "Ru-"_

_With that I turned and walked out of his room._

"Let's find you some weekend plans," Inoue commented cheerfully.

I shook my head, "Thanks, Orihime, but it's not necessary."

"Why not?" Orihime asked, "You could come with us to the movies."

"Yeah, Rukia," Arisawa took a sip of water. "Does Ichigo want you pent up at Ichigo's house like his pet or what?"

"A pet?" Chizuru leered at me with interest, "What kind of pet-ow!"

Chizuru jumped from the punch to the head Tatsuki planted on her.

"Don't get any ideas," Arisawa ordered.

"You're the one who said Kuchiki-chan was Ichigo's pet," Chizuru retorted as she rubbed her hand on her head, trying to soothe her wound.

"Ichigo doesn't treat me like a pet," I refuted, "He just..."

_"Ready, Rukia?" Yuzu asked me, a beach bag over her shoulder._

_I tied my hair back with a black hair tie, "Whenever you are."_

_Yuzu gripped my hand, leading me out of the restroom we were changing in. "Let's go!" she cheered as we headed out._

_The warm bright sun greeted us as we ran across the tan sand to the loud voices and the sounds of violent beatings._

_"What makes you say a thing like that, Goat Face?" Karin asked as she gave Isshin-san a punch across the face._

_"But it's a simple fact!" he exclaimed. "That's why I said-"_

_"No one cares what you have to say!" Ichigo planted his foot right in his father's stomach, causing him to fly across the sand away from us._

_"What are you guys doing to Tou-san?" Yuzu asked, taking a beach towel out of her bag and laying it out across the sand._

_"Just punishing him for something he said," Karin shook some sand off of her ocean blue swimsuit._

_"You shouldn't be so mean to him, you two," Yuzu scolded__._

_"He deserved it," Ichigo responded, stretching his arms__._

_Shaking my head, I took off the white jacket I had put on to block the cold draft in the restroom before I adjusted my purple bikini. _

_There was a slight growl in the air as it seemed to echo around us. Karin and I locked eyes before we started looking around for the source of the sound._

_It was still a little early for there to be a lot of people on the beach, there was at most ten, not including the five of us. There was a family and a group of guys on the beach- a group of guys who were watching us, their eyes moving across us more than the acceptable norm._

_"Rukia," Karin whispered to me._

_"Yes?" I asked, giving her my full attention._

_"Maybe you should put your jacket back on," she replied._

_Confused I asked, "Why?"_

_"I don't think you want to be the reason for murder," Karin commented._

_I laughed lightly as I tried to wrap my head around her words, "Why do you say that?"_

_Something hung on my shoulders when I realized the growling had grown louder, now in my ear._

_Ichigo had hung my jacket onto my shoulders, trying to zip it up._

_"What are you doing?" I asked, knocking his hands away from my zipper._

_"Zipping you up," Ichigo replied, attempting to regain control. "Stay still and stop squirming."_

_"No!" I protested, trying to break out of Ichigo's vice grip. "We're at the beach! There's no reason to have a jacket on."_

_"Yeah, Ichi-nii," Yuzu agreed. "Rukia-chan looks nice in her two-piece."_

_Ichigo had half of the zipper, trying to tickle me to gain control of the piece I held._

_"Let go!" _

_Fiercely, I elbowed him. He dodged it before it had a chance to impact. Ichigo wrapped his right arm around me, lifting me into the air._

_"Put me down now!" I struggled, letting go of the zipper._

_He secured both parts of the zipper in his right hand before he let me down. Ichigo zipped me up, leaving my arms pinned down to my sides._

_"Ichigo, unzip me right now!" I ordered, angry I let my guard down._

_I struggled in the jacket as I tried to bring my hands to the bottom. My hands had barely made it out when Ichigo wrapped his arm around me, carrying me next to his hip._

_"Leave her alone, Ichi-nii," Yuzu slid on a pair of sunglasses, "She looks nice."_

_"Rukia looking nice is the problem." Karin murmured, looking at the group of guys._

_Ichigo followed Karin's gaze, the scowl becoming deeper._

"_What are you looking at!?" Ichigo yelled, pointing at them._

_Shock colored their faces, the group dispersing in different directions._

"_What was that for?" I asked, still struggling to escape from my jacket and Ichigo._

_He said nothing and picked up Yuzu's bag, "Rukia's clothes are in here, right?" Without a response, he trudged off in the direction of the women's restroom._

"_Put me down! Bakamono! Just where do you think you're taking me?" I shouted at him._

"_Where does it look like?" he asked. "I'm taking you to go change."_

"_Change?" I asked, irritated now. _

_"That's what I said," Ichigo commented._

"_You can't make me do something I don't intend to do." I tried to shake my body. I opened my mouth, ready to give Ichigo a piece of my mind, "And who gave you the right to carry me off like I'm your property!"_

"_You're doing it and that's final!" Ichigo yelled back._

"_Like hell it is!" I struggled more in his arm, trying to hit him. "And I'm not changing! I'm not some kind of pet that you can control and make do what you want on a whim!"_

_"Says you," Ichigo snorted, lifting me higher up his strong, firm, brilliant body._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I screeched, hitting his chest._

_He winced at the pressure. "You said you aren't a pet."_

_"I know what I said." I put one of my hands against his chest tried to push him, ignoring the warmth I felt from doing so._

_"Yet you have my I.D. tag on." Ichigo sounded smug._

_I stopped in mid-push. "What I.D. tag?"_

_"The I.D. tag pets have to show their ownership." Ichigo replied._

_"I do not have an I.D. tag!" I shouted, resuming my struggle._

_"WHAT DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU'RE WEARING?" Ichigo demanded._

_"A jacket," Ichigo really needed me to respond with the most obvious answer? "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_The sand pricked my feet lightly as he sat me down, unzipping my jacket with a smirk._

_"Look at the lining." He folded his arms, his lips almost at a smile._

_I looked down at the jacket with a slight blush painting my emotionless face. I did not want him to witness my current flustered state. I lifted the right side of the jacket, the black lining without a mark._

_I glared back at Ichigo. "There's nothing here."_

_He pointed to the other side. "Check the left."_

_Ichigo sounded triumphant, unnerving me mildly._

_Doing as he said, I pulled the left side of the jacket._

_Ichigo's smirk was only a slight curve away from a full smile._

_In red writing were the words: Property of Kurosaki Ichigo._

_My eyes widened slightly, horrified by my mental lapse. I forgot I had taken it from him after mine was had been destroyed by a hollow._

_"Property of Kurosaki Ichigo," he read, "I'm sure that qualifies as an I.D. tag."_

_Fire lit my spirit and I yanked off the jacket throwing it at him. "Here! I don't need it!"_

_I turned and stormed off._

_I was not the property of Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Four steps into my storm, Ichigo's hand enveloped my left wrist and turned me one-hundred and eighty degrees._

_Chocolate eyes poured onto me, serious for once. His expression stopped the brewing fire. He pulled me in closer. A sliver of air was the only space left between the two of us._

_I tried to ignore the pull telling me to close the distance._

_Ichigo was my nakama. _

_Nakama -my really attractive nakama._

_"Rukia," Ichigo spoke through his lips. _

_Snapping me out of my thoughts, I noticed Ichigo had closed the distance between us._

_The top of my head barely reached his chest -making me flush- as I looked up at his face._

_His hand dropped from my wrist and held me close to him. I tried to keep the shudder of delight at bay, a squeal choking me._

_Ichigo closed his eyes, his expression peaceful. _

_Even without a smile, he looked happy. _

_He leaned forward and rested his head on top of mine._

_Knowing he couldn't see me, I closed my eyes as I relished the moment._

_Ichigo inhaled deeply and paused before he exhaled._

_A small smile crossed my lips; this was bliss._

_Ichigo pulled back and wrapped me in the white jacket once more._

_Ichigo smirked brightly, "Can't let Rukia roam around without her I.D. tag, can I?"_

_Reigniting my ire, I threw the jacket right in his face–regretting it slightly when the zipper hit his forehead and he winced–and shouted, "I AM NOT A PET, LET ALONE YOURS, KUROSAKI!"_

_His eye twitched when I spewed out his last name, quickly became agitated, "What-Did-You-Just-Say?"_

_I smirked at him now. No one really knew this about Ichigo; but the one thing he hated more than anything was when I referred to him by last name. No one else noticed since he never made a big deal about it when our friends would do it, it seemed I was the one exception to the rule. _

"_You heard me, Ku-ro-sa-ki." I emphasized._

_Ichigo gripped the jacket tightly in his fist. "Don't start with that!" he yelled loudly, causing half the beach patrons turning to see the two of us._

"_You're causing a scene, Kurosaki-kun," I whispered sweetly, putting on my sweet school girl façade._

_His eyes seemed to spin with anger, the amber color turning an odd shade of red. "How many times do I have to tell you: it's I-chi-go!"_

_I scoffed, keeping my sweet smile on, my eyes becoming coy. Formalities were one of Ichigo's pet peeves._

_Might as well go all the way with this._

_Dramatically, I pretended I was about to faint. "I didn't know you cared so much, Kurosaki-sama! I'm so honored, Kurosaki-sama!"_

_If possible, Ichigo would have surely exploded. _

_Ichigo threw the jacket to the sand as he attempted to control his anger._

_My lips protested as I pouted trying my best to look worried, "Have I done anything to displease you, Kurosaki-sama?" _

_The snap in his anger control was almost audible. Ichigo grabbed me forcefully and hurled me onto his shoulder, scooping up his jacket at the same time._

_"Ich-Kurosaki-sama!" I shrieked, catching my slip up._

_He trudged to a rock and sat me down, gripping my shoulders forcefully to keep me from standing._

_"What are you doing, Kurosaki-sama?" I just could not stop messing with Ichigo once I had started. I had to fight off the urge to laugh everytime I would address him._

_"Stop calling me that," he demanded. With one hand, he turned the jacket inside out with the lining revealed to the world. _

_Inclining my head, I spoke, "As you request, Kurosaki-sama."_

_"Knock it off!" Protesting, he gripped the jacket tightly as he put it on my shoulders. He grasped the arms of it and had them cross in the front before he brought them to the back._

_"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to bring my arms forward before he managed to confine me in it once more._

_He pressed himself to me; my face pressed onto his chest. I caught a whiff of his scent, glad we were this close. There was a slight tug against my back when I remembered what Ichigo was doing._

"_What did you just do?" I growled angrily. I stretched as I tried to escape with no luck._

_Ichigo smirked as he poked my forehead with his index finger, "I fixed your I.D. tag."_

_My eyes were wide when I looked down. Not only did he use the jacket to purposely cover me up but reversed it so 'Property of Kurosaki Ichigo' was facing the world. _

_I glared at Ichigo as I tried to think of words that would suffice to match my anger. All he did was let out a light laugh._

_He shrugged. "Just making sure the world knows who you belong to."_

"_Shut it, Kurosaki!"_

_I walked away; a grunt of Ichigo's pain from his now bruised shin followed me._

"Kuchiki-san?"

I looked at Orihime's concerned countenance as I made my way out of my memory and shook my head, "You guys go on ahead. Some rest from hollow hunting will do me fine."

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki asked.

Nodding, I looked back up to the boys. Keigo let out a wolf whistle as he ogled our group only to be promptly stopped with Ichigo's fist in his face.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

"Damn homework," I mumbled under my breath, "Hollow hunting isn't this complicated."

I was sitting on the bleachers outside located next to the soccer field, hearing Ichigo bark orders at the team. I tapped my foot impatiently, irritated Ichigo refused to let me walk back to his residence alone.

_"You have soccer practice, Ichigo," I reminded him. _

_"That's beside the point," he retorted as his slipped into his soccer sweater. "Just wait at the bleachers till I finish."_

_My furrowed my eyebrows together, maintaining a stern expression. "Ichigo, I'm perfectly fine with walking back to your house alone. It's not like anything can happen to me that I'm not trained for."_

_"Practice won't take that long anyways," Ichigo informed me. "It's cut short today since the teachers are having a meeting. The most you'll have to wait is an hour."_

_I contemplated his words with blank eyes before I sighed, "You're not going to let me have any say, are you?"_

_Feverishly he nodded, orange locks waving slightly, "Now you get it."_

_I conceded with a sigh, "Whatever." I tried to sound indifferent though I was delighted he wanted me to stay. "You're buying me Chappy ice cream later, Orange."_

_His eye twitched at the mention of my favorite bunny._

I looked up in time to see Ichigo stand in front of the net.

I bit down on the inside of my lips to suppress a smile the burst of emotion was trying to force onto me. Ichigo was adorable in his soccer outfit.

"Kuchiki-san?"

The voice jolted me slightly as I looked to at the tall, raven haired man. He was at least Ichigo's height, his hair curling slightly. He had clear blue eyes, staring at me intently.

Putting on a false smile, I immediately recognized him.

"Shirogane Haruki-san," I smiled and inclined my head momentarily. He was in the same year as the rest of us, only in a different class. "What can I help you with?"

He smiled, piano white teeth gleaming at me, "I'm honored you know me, Kuchiki-san. I was wondering if you could assist me with something over the weekend."

"Assist with what, Shirogane-san?" I closed my math book.

"That same subject you were frustrated with," he motioned to my math book, "Math."

It took me a moment to mull over his offer.

I did have my entire weekend free. Arisawa and Inoue were going to the movies; Ichigo and Renji were spending their time as Urahara Shoten. I would be spending my time home.

"Sure," I nodded as I heard the whistle signaling the end of practice for the day, noticing Ichigo walking away from the goal.

"I'll meet you in the library, tomorrow at eleven?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at eleven," I confirmed.

Haruki smiled brightly again, "I'll see you then, Kuchiki-san."

He waved to me before he started walking down the bleachers. My hand was raised in the air as I waved back to him.

"See her where?"

I looked up to see Ichigo standing with his bag in hand, still in the soccer uniform.

He looked at me with a serious gaze before he looked at Shirogane with a heated glare.

"See here where?" Ichigo repeated.

"The library," Shirogane replied, intimidation from Ichigo causing his voice to squeak.

Ichigo looked at the two of us; his gaze fixated on me the most.

"For what?" Ichigo asked.

I glared at him for a slight moment before it became a look of adoration. I wasn't one to be swayed by clothing, but Ichigo looked quite dashing. "To do math homework," I replied, trying to appear unaffected.

"She already did hers," Ichigo told him, pulling me up.

"No, I didn't."

"No, she didn't."

Fire grew in Ichigo's eyes.

"So you're going then?" Ichigo asked, his voice becoming louder.

My face was sour as we faced each other.

What was going on with him? It was just math. I never complain when he has to work with other people. What made this time any different?

"Yes I am, Kurosaki."

I bit the inside of my mouth after I let it slip.

When his face contorted, I knew he had heard it, too.

I stood still, waiting for Ichigo to explode. He was so hot-tempered, he wouldn't be able to contain himself and hurt Shirogane. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Fine."

Scrunching my lips together, I frowned at him. This was the explosion I was waiting for?

Ichigo threw his backpack on before he started to walk down the bleachers, "Have fun on your date."

In disbelief, I stood and watched Ichigo walk away.

I heard a quiet rustle and Shirogane's voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kuchiki-san."

I gave him a mindless nod vaguely watching him leave as well.

Was Ichigo really that mad? And why had he called it a date? It was just math, not a movie. That hardly counted as a date!

I gathered up my things and began to trudge down the bleachers.

My speed was slower than usual. I was in no hurry to get home, not until Ichigo had enough time to cool off and listen to reason.

Absently I looked up and noticed I was in the park.

Usually, Ichigo and I didn't walk through the park, but we were in the beginning of spring and after persistence on my behalf, the two of us now walked through the park.

That was the first time I had noticed it - my epiphany moment.

When we were walking through the park, I looked up at him and I realized somewhere, deep down inside, I realized had feelings for that orange haired bakamono.

_Unaware of his chocolate eyes inspecting me, I rarely noticed when he cloaked me in his arms. Ichigo rested his head on the top of mine and squeezed me tightly._

_"If it makes you happy," he murmured against the crown of my head._

_I snapped my head back._

_Ichigo's face was millimeters from mine, his exhaled breath crashing onto my face._

_Our eyes were locked as we realized how close we were to each other._

_Flush rose to my face as my heart began to beat faster than ever; it was pounding faster as it tried to escape from its confined cage. My blood became crashing ocean waves in my ears. I felt heat rise all over my body accumulating on my face. _

_Ichigo's right hand swayed over the slight curves on the left side of my body and stopped at the base of my neck, fingers pressed against my pulse._

_The distance between us became minimal as he leaned in, eyes closed._

_Air caught in my throat, recognizing what was about to happen next._

_Suppressing a squeal, I stood lightly on my tip-toes as my eyes began to flutter closed._

_Beep! Beep!_

_Ichigo and I jumped back and I reached into my pocket for my phone. Great, thanks, Hollow._

It only took the spring breeze for me to see it.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

"I am so psyched for tomorrow! Aren't you?"

Ichigo shrugged at his desk, his head buried in a book. "Eh."

"'Eh?'" Renji quoted. "We haven't trained together in a while and all you can say is 'eh?' You mean you aren't psyched for training? When did you get so soft?"

Ichigo rolled his chair back frowning at Renji, "I have more important things to do at the moment than listen to you run your mouth!"

Renji rolled his eyes. "That's why weekends were invented: to not worry about work and focus on fun. What's got you on edge?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Nothing has me on edge!"

I smiled, sitting in my closet as I watched the two of them fight. "It's always entertaining watching species of lower intelligence interact."

"QUIET YOU!" Renji yelled, pointing at me with an accusing finger.

Getting under his skin was always fun.

I looked at Ichigo, waiting for him to give me a wise crack. Instead he just glared at me and turned back to his book.

Renji huffed and sat on the ground next to my closet, oblivious to the tension. "What are you going to be doing tomorrow, Rukia?"

I shot Ichigo a quick glance. He was still in the book-which wasn't a bad thing. A smart man was a sexy man.

Ugh, I sound like a love sick girl who giggles every time their crush pays them even a bit of attention. My hormones must still be running high from the almost kiss.

"Just stuff," I replied stiffly, trying to hide my flaming face. If anyone could hear what I just thought about Ichigo, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Like what?" Renji asked.

Eyeing Ichigo, who still hadn't turned away from his book work, I shifted slightly from my sitting position, "Math homework."

"Why don't you just work on it right now?" Ichigo's mumbled to himself, his eyes still focused intently onto the book.

I shrugged, "I just don't feel like it right now."

"No way, Rukia," Renji chimed in. "I thought Kuchiki's never had any leisure time when there was still work to be done."

"That's true," I tried to keep my voice even, "Point taken."

Hopefully Renji was satisfied with that answer.

"Then why don't you do it now?" Renji asked.

_Shut up, Renji._

"Not right now, thank you." I politely responded. I wanted to have some homework to do with Shirogane-san tomorrow otherwise it would appear that I was there for him.

Renji frowned. "If you have time to sit and talk, then you have time to do your homework."

I sank back to the closet wall as I shut the door and stated, "You sound like my brother."

"Then why at a later time?" Renji asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I have my reasons."

"Like what?" Renji asked.

I sighed, curling my fists. Renji was a dear friend of mine but there were times I wish he was a complete stranger so I could give him a great fist to the face. I already knew Ichigo was mad, and any plans I had to talk to him were down the drain since Renji was already here before I got back.

"My study group and I are meeting up tomorrow to work on math," I responded through the door. As long as my answers weren't too vague, no one would want any more details.

"When did you join a study group?" Renji chimed.

"A _friend_ needed my help," I emphasized, hoping Ichigo would take the hint. His track record proved he was always one to do anything for a friend.

Still no response from Ichigo, only the quiet roll of the chair wheels.

"With who?" Renji asked.

I punched the wall, the impact quiet with a piece of paint chipping off.

_SHUT UP, RENJI!_

"Arisawa, Inoue, Chad, Ishida," Renji's voice trailed off, "Which one?"

_Damn Renji. You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut. Now what do I say?_

Then again, Ichigo didn't really have any say in who I had to socialize with. The friends I had now started out as his friends, making it easier when I first arrived to the World of the Living. There was no harm in my making some of my own acquaintances -that was part of adjusting to the current world.

From the beginning I was honest with Ichigo. I always addressed him with as much honesty as I could. We had the same amount of trust in one another; I didn't want it to break. It would make every struggle, every battle, every reunion the two of us had gone through meaningless.

I looked at the faint light coming out of the top corner of the closet.

"Neither." I stared at the light the way I usually do when I see the sun reflecting off of Ichigo's hair- in a haze of an emotional high.

I tapped my fingers on the door twice and took in a deep breath.

All I was doing was studying with a classmate.

Heavily, I exhaled.

"His name is-"

It shouldn't bother Ichigo that I hung out with another man.

"-Shirogane Haruki."

Ichigo's room fell silent. The only sound was coming from the television Yuzu and Karin were watching downstairs.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

Maybe I should have kept silent like I had originally planned.

Maybe I shouldn't have made plans with Shirogane-san.

"What?"

I winced at the boiling heat in Ichigo's voice.

Now he decided to speak.

Silence was the way I should have gone.

"I thought you were going to cancel it," Ichigo commented.

I slid the closet door wide open.

"Why would you think that? Shirogane-san is a classmate! Someone I am doing homework with! It is not a date like you thought it was!" I yelled, jumping over Renji.

"Err, I shouldbe going now," Renji rushed his words, the air carrying the sound of him shuffling with his movement, "Urahara wantedme to move someboxes. Seeyouguys later!"

The screech of the window opening then snapping shut were the last sounds I heard from the room.

Ichigo glared at me, neither one of us wavering.

I clenched my hands together, nails started digging in deeper into my skin. I could feel the sting of pain telling me to ease off with no success.

Orange hair was almost standing on edge. His entire posture had gone rigid, his hands cupping the book becoming a vulture's claws.

Every part of him was a ticking time bomb; the moment he detonated I was going to have an angry Substitute on my hands. Anticipation was killing me, might as well face the fatal blow now.

"Ich-"

He thundered out of his chair. His forgotten book fell flat on the desk. The desk seemed to ricochet into the wall, skidding on the hardwood floor.

"-igo..."

Abruptly he turned on the heel of his feet. His face was set in stone, serious without a trace of emotion. The only hope I had were his eyes. Eyes he hid firmly behind closed lids.

I opened my mouth to speak when he trudged out of the room, the door slamming shut as Ichigo exited the room.

I bit the corner of my bottom lip.

Looks like I made both our lives a nightmare.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

I was sitting in my closet with a pillow, semi-huddled in a fetal position.

Ichigo still hadn't come back yet.

He had been gone for five hours and counting.

I felt guilty-deep down, heart wrenching guilt. I felt I had betrayed my best-Ichigo by telling him the truth, by telling him I was going to meet up with another man. It felt wrong; it shouldn't because I wasn't doing anything improper. All Shirogane-san and I were doing was studying.

But the way Ichigo reacted to the news was not one I had been anticipating. Shouldn't Ichigo be glad I was adapting to the World of the Living? The less I had to depend on him, the easier his life would be.

There was a loud thump from downstairs.

"Ichi-nii, you're back!" I heard Yuzu exclaim with glee.

There was a moment of relief as I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

He was home.

I dug my face deeper into Ichigo's pillow. I had switched it with mine promptly after he left, his scent comforting me.

Shrinking deeper into the corner, I waited to hear his steps.

I wanted to ask him what his problem was but I wanted to avoid him at the same time. I didn't want to pour out my feelings to Ichigo with the emotional state I was in. I'd spill the beans out of the cat bag if I did, I'd permanently sever our friendship. Then what would I do?

Maybe I should give him more time for the both of us to simmer down.

"What's in the box, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

He had a box?

Ichigo was mad at me, and he went out shopping.

I was wallowing in a corner and he had a shopping spree.

Baka.

Class-A Baka.

Class-A Bakamono with his scary scowl, bad attitude, brash personality, short temper fuse, calloused hands, strong soul, warm chocolate eyes, caring heart, wild orange hair...

No wonder why I was in love with him.

...Wait...

…What did I just say?

I said I was in love.

With Ichigo.

I said I was in love with Ichigo.

I loved the Orange Bakamono...

... Now everything would be different.

Impatiently, I tapped my foot on my bed as it jerked back and forth.

Patience was not something I worked well with in a situation like this.

_Ichigo, come up here already!_ Like those five plus hours weren't enough torture, he had to keep on dragging it out. Every time I heard the slightest sound I could envision him opening the door, feet stomping angrily as he made his way to his bed.

"Get up here already, Baka," I murmured against the pillow.

I rubbed my face tighter against the pillow. All I wanted was to argue with Ichigo so we could get over this fight already, unless the argument makes things worse. Then maybe we shouldn't talk. If it would worsen things between us, then we would have to find another way to 'talk' to one another.

Feeling a tear slipping out of my eyes, I shut them tightly.

This friendship wouldn't be able to take it. Ignoring the problem wasn't an option, discussing it would make it worse. The conversation would have to be carefully planned otherwise it would go downhill fast.

My head nodded into the pillow more.

"Ichigo..." I mumbled before I dozed off.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

Ichigo and I were in the park since he had taken it upon himself to walk me to school for my study session with Shirogane-san.

I glanced up at him.

His eyes were focused ahead, his scowl more prominent than ever.

Last night we didn't have the chance to argue-talk. I had fallen asleep before he had finally come to his room. But we had to talk about it.

I planted my feet to the ground as I watched Ichigo take a few steps forward, a few steps away from me.

"Ichigo."

He stopped when he heard me call out his name. Ichigo looked back at me, his eyes dull.

They had been like that all morning. Seeing his lackluster amber eyes had scared me more than anything I ever experienced. They didn't have the fire I was accustomed to.

How do I get them back?

Where was the brash, hot temper brown I adored?

His dull eyes examined me.

I scratched my head, unsure on how to begin. Looking down at his shoes I spoke, "I think we need talk... about yesterday."

Everything stood still for a moment.

Ichigo's eyes met mine, my heart beat strumming faster.

This isn't a conversation I would have ever imagined the both of us having. Everything changed already. If we didn't redefine or change the dynamics of our friendship now...

"There's nothing we need to talk about," Ichigo commented.

I tried to keep my face neutral so he wouldn't see the fear I had of those words.

"The friends you choose make is something only you can decide."

Our friendship was about to break. I could hear the ties snapping apart, fraying at the edges on the little pieces that were still clinging for life.

Clinging like I was.

"It's just math," Ichigo closed some of the distance. "No biggie."

I blinked my eyes absently at him.

After his dramatic exit yesterday, there wasn't an ounce of anger left in him.

I was teetering between relief and worry. Relief since we weren't going to break out into a fight and worry since Ichigo had gotten over it without even talking about it.

I felt disposable.

I nodded at Ichigo, "No biggie," I whispered.

"I'll part ways with you here," Ichigo told me.

Disappointed, I made eye contact with him. "You're gonna head to Urahara's from here?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

The spring breeze flew a little colder giving me a shiver, the weather matching the atmosphere of our friendship perfectly.

Ichigo caught sight of my reaction and reached into his black bag he was carrying.

"Here," he said, handing me a black jacket that matched the white one I had used when we went to the beach. "Since you like mine so much I got you one of your own."

I slid my arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. This must have been what was in the box Karin said he had. I took a light sniff of the jacket; it had his scent on it.

"I appreciate it," I told him eye to eye before I looked away. "So I'll see you back at your house later?"

Ichigo's expression became a little irritated. There was a pause in the air as Ichigo reined it back in, his expression losing its rough edges. When did Ichigo mature to that point?

"You live there too, Rukia," Ichigo said softly, face echoing his words.

He was right. I wouldn't tell him, but he was right. Sure there was the Kuchiki mansion, but it had a different feel then here with Ichigo. Ichigo's home was my home.

Unfortunately I realized just in time with the end of our friendship.

I looked up at him, nodding. "I do live there." _But how much longer?_

"I'll see you back at _our_ house." He threw me a wave, "Later."

I gave him a wave, "Later, Ichigo."

I watched him walk away before I continued on my way to school.

Maybe it was time I shut that emotional door with lock and key.

!#*!#*!#*!#*!#*

"X equals three."

"Right, nice job, Shirogane-san," I congratulated him.

"Kuchiki-san," Haruki placed his pencil down, "Can I ask you something?"

I looked at Haruki with curious eyes, "What do you want to know?"

He was covered in hesitation. "How long have you and Kurosaki been a couple?"

Um, what?

Ichigo and I, a couple?

"What do you mean, Shirogane-san?" I asked, shocked from his question. "Ichigo and I are not a c- couple," I stuttered on the word, slightly sad at my admission.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

I shook my head, "Why do you ask?"

Shirogane shook his head. "He let you borrow his jacket then?"

"No," I motioned over to my jacket, "The jacket's a gift from him. It's mine."

"Then why's his name on it?"

Ichigo's name was on my jacket?

"No, it's not," I contested, pulling the jacket off of the back of the chair.

"Yes, it is," Haruki insisted, "which is odd."

"Odd?" I growled, still eyeing the jacket.

Shirogane nodded. "When two people are dating and someone -usually the male- wants to declare who their mate is, they have said mate -usually the female- wear something to signify they've been taken and by who."

On Ichigo's jacket, the writing was on the lining. I turned it inside out and looked directly at the red lining.

'Property of Kurosaki Ichigo' sewn in white on the left.

The gift he said was for me had _his_ name written on it.

"Shirogane, I have to go," I growled.

An orange bakamono had some questions to answer.

Running out of the school, my phone vibrated again. "What do you want Renji?"

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Renji asked, "He called, saying he wouldn't be able to make it."

"Bakamono didn't go to training?"

"No," Renji replied. "He said he had something he wanted to check."

Something to check up on?

Something as in me?

"I'll call you when I find him," I told him before I pressed end.

I stuffed my phone violently into my jacket and ran to the park.

I made it to the middle of the park before I looked around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw orange.

Ichigo was looking up at one of the cherry blossom trees, his bag resting at the foot of it.

He had a look of serenity on his face, the most peaceful look I had ever seen him bestow.

At that moment, I was done for. The emotional door I tried to keep sealed shut was ready to tear itself wide open, all my emotions crashing out as an ocean wave.

I was now ready to discover what was beyond that closed door.

_I love you, Bakamono._

Our relationship was worth the sacrifice.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at me with a beautiful wide smile.

But I was gonna let him have it first.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he came up to me.

I folded my arms, tapping my foot against the concrete as I found it difficult to be mad at him now. "How was training with Renji?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright."

"Really?" I asked. "What did you do?"

"Train," Ichigo scoffed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Ichigo nodded indifferently, "Yeah, why?"

I threw my bag down, "Bull! I know you were NOT at Urahara's!"

"How do you know that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Renji called me and asked where you were," I responded. "Answer me, Kurosaki. Why didn't you go to training?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" Ichigo yelled. "Besides, I had things to do!"

"What kinds of things?"

Ichigo bit his tongue as he thought of what to say.

"Renji said you had something you had to check up on. What was it?"

"Something, alright?" Ichigo yelled, reaching his breaking point.

"You mean like watching me and Shirogane studying?" I demanded.

"I wasn't watching your date! I was waiting here in the park for you!"

"It wasn't a date!" I protested. "We were doing math! I didn't ask you to stay and wait for me! You SHOULD have gone to training!"

"Training wasn't important!"

"Training is always important! And why did you decide to buy me a jacket that has _your_ name written on it?!" I took the jacket and showed him the stitching.

"I already told you!" Ichigo stepped closer to my face. "I want everyone to know who the jacket belongs to!"

"But _you_ got it and gave it to me!" I huffed, "Shirogane says-"

"Who cares what that idiot has to say?"

"- the only reason you gave me a jacket with your name is because you want the world to think I belong to you!"

"Then the jacket served its purpose!"

There was silence as his last word echoed in the air.

My eyes went wide. Ichigo froze as he took in what he just said.

"What?" I whispered.

I could see him try to think of a way out, of what to say next.

"Screw it," he murmured.

He reached out and pulled my body to his. Grabbing a fist full of my hair, he tilted my head up and kissed me. I was stunned before I complied.

This was actually happening.

His lips were warm and soft, coaxing me along. I didn't need much of it; Ichigo was an excellent kisser.

Ichigo pulled back slightly. "Now do you get it, Shorty?"

I gave a slight cough as the rush of blush prevented me from fully speaking, "H-Hai."

"Good," he smiled before he pulled me back into another kiss.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?"

I looked at Ichigo, brown eyes looking at me with curiosity.

We had been trick-or-treating for five hours, leaving Yuzu and Karin at their friends' house for the night. The rest of our group had dispersed to their own homes shortly after. Ichigo and I were the only ones home.

I snuggled up to Ichigo's bare chest, hearing his heart beat and the sounds of the bed sheets shuffling; My costume lay tossed and forgotten on Ichigo's floor.

"Just thinking," I replied softly.

"About?" Ichigo asked, resting his head back on his pillow.

"That day," I replied.

"There are three-hundred and sixty-five of them," Ichigo commented, "Which day are you talking about?"

I leaned on my left arm, "The day you skipped training and gave me the black jacket."

Translation: our first kiss.

He smirked. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

I shook my head at him, "Cocky much, huh?"

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me back closer to him.

"It's called confidence," Ichigo protested.

"Then you must be the most confident person in the world, Bakamono"

He gave me a weightless glare, "Oy, you like this Bakamono."

"I never said I liked you," I informed him with attitude.

The glare turned heavy.

Chuckling, I sat on my knees and shaped my hands into two 'c's with my four fingers curved in. I lifted them up to my face and brought them together, shaping them into a heart.

"Happy, Bakamono?"

Ichigo pulled me in for a short kiss as his response before he murmured, "No one will be home all night..."

"Hormonal teenager," I told him.

"I'm eighteen, remember? It's hormonal adult."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, Kurosaki."

His eye twitched, "You know I hate it when you call me that," Ichigo reminded me before his expression became coy, "Guess I'll have to punish you now."

"I look forward to it," I flirted as Ichigo pulled me in for another kiss and another round.

Ichigo had his unspoken confession; I had mine.


End file.
